


Lights / Ornaments

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [10]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 10: "Lights / Ornaments"





	Lights / Ornaments

…

…

 

“I can’t wait any longer!” Taka screamed as almost flipped over the coffee table. “What’s taking them so long?!”

“Them” here were referring to Ryouta and Tomoya, who were supposed to stay over for the holidays. The four of them had planned that they’d decorate together, but so far, Taka’s entire apartment had been finished except for the Christmas Tree due to Taka’s impatience.

“Traffic.” Toru speculated. The snow had been falling for some days, so naturally traffic would have to move slower. “But I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

“They fucking better be.” The vocalist grumbled.

Still, Toru didn’t mind his other bandmates’ delay. It made for him to spend more alone with his precious Takahiro, because once they arrive, it’ll be craziness up until the New Years.

“But why are you in such a rush, Taka?” He asked, throwing a hand over his shoulder, pulling him close. “We should just enjoy the time we have left…”

“I really want to start decorating the tree with you, Toru…” the vocalist whined. “And those two idiots are taking forever.”

Toru sighed. Hearing the vocalist whine and look so pitiful, Toru couldn’t hold out any longer. “Fine, how about we decorate it until they come?”

Immediately, Taka’s eyes brightened. Wordlessly, he dashed to the other room, returning with a large box seconds later. Colourful baubles entangled with lights stared back at him, and it just dawned on him that he really gave into Taka’s wishes and now just the two of them are about to tackle this beast.

“How are we gonna do this, Toru-san?” Taka asked as he took up a Christmas light and a bauble in his hands. “I can’t reach the top comfortably.”

“Pfft!” Toru quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out in full blown laughter. Taka had bought a really large tree, the tip of the thing almost touching the ceiling — _an exaggeration, but it nonetheless got the point across_ —and God help them when they really start to decorate it.

But the issue their having at the moment is that of Taka’s height. The vocalist had to stretch and tip in order to reach the top and even then, he was still far off.

“Are you laughing at me!?” he hissed, Toru instantly stopped and pretended as though he was choking.

“No, I’m just coughing.” Toru lied.

“I hope you hack to death.”

“How mean.”

Silence befell them yet again, the ticking of the clock becoming unbearable. Toru took up a light and inspected it before taking up a bauble and stretching upwards as it was the custom to start decorating the tree from the top. Even he had difficulty reaching the top. Just then, he had a wild thought. He looked at Taka who was sorting the baubles by colour and trying to untangle some of the lights that had knotted like knotted.

“Hey,” he called out to gain his attention. “We can do this.”

“Who said we couldn’t?”

“I’m not the one who was concerned because he couldn’t reach the top “comfortably”.”

Taka reddened. But before he could counter, Toru scooted over to him and said, “Here’s how we’ll decorate that thing until Ryouta and Tomoya arrive.” He started. “You come onto my shoulders and do what you have to.”

“Right! That can work!” Takahiro perked, eyes gleaming with delight. “Why didn’t we think of this earlier?!”

“I don’t know, but let me just prepare in case you fall off.”

“Prepare what?! And I won’t fall off!”

Instead of answering the vocalist, Toru headed to his sofa, took the cushions from there, and placed them at the Christmas tree where he would be standing. If Taka falls, at least a part of his body will land on the cushions.

Watching him, Taka chuckled to himself, finding It amusing at how much Toru fusses over him. It isn’t because he’s the band’s vocalist and it isn’t because their lovers either, Toru takes special care of all three of them, sometimes reminding them of a mother. And that’s one of the reasons why Taka fell so hard for the man —his genuine kindness towards others.

“So, are you ready to tackle this Toru?” Taka said, bouncing onto his feet.

“Yes, Milord.” Toru grinned.

“Alright mine chevalier, shall we beginneth?” Taka caught onto Toru’s drift rather quickly.

“As thee wish, mine Lord.”

Then, Toru bent his knees to the floor after which Taka swiftly hopped onto the man’s shoulder. The vocalist held a Christmas light in one hand and a pretty green bauble in the other.

“En garde!” Taka screeched, stretching both his hands out. “En garde my Liegeman!”

However, Toru was struggling beneath Taka’s weight. He took shaky steps forward to the Christmas tree, the vocalist urging him on.

“Let’s do this! Closer Toru!” Taka was almost screaming. _“Closer!”_

“Takahiro,” the guitarist huffed. “You’re not a feather, you know!”

“Aww, really?” He said in sarcasm. “I thought I was rather light given how you lifted me up with one scoop and pressed me against the bathroom wall yesterday.”

“That…that…that was different!” The guitarist defended. “I was pushing you against the wall! I didn’t even feel half of your weight!”

“Toru…you lifted me up first. With one hand.”

“Well…I…”

“Hmm…thought so.” he smirked, although Toru couldn’t see it, he could hear it in his voice. They inched closer to the tree and as soon as the vocalist wrapped the light around the tree, their front door swung open, frightening Toru and sending the two crashing to the floor.

“Mori-chan!”

“Toruge!”

The two idiots said as they sauntered in like they owned the place. Ryouta and Tomoya were oblivious to what happened, but in the eyes of the couple, the two were notorious for appearing in the right place but at the wrong time.

“Sorry we’re late. The traffic was like hell on wheels!” Ryouta whined. “I thought that I was a goner!”

“Thank God for headphones.” Tomoya added with a nod.

But when the two noticed Toru and Taka’s awkward positions at the Christmas tree and the baubles scattered and lights strewn haphazardly across the floor, exchanging glances, they asked, “What the hell happened here?”

“I’m going to end you both!!” Taka screeched in anger. He dashed for the drummer and bassist, who instinctively ran in fear. An angry Takahiro was something that should always stay hidden and sealed.   

As for Toru, he resigned to the sofa with a sigh of relief. “I think I broke my back.” He said, rubbing his lower back gingerly and ignoring the others’ cries for help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
